Breathe Gentle
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio esta vez es obligado a cantar en un concierto benefico y acepta a regañadientes,prometiendo que seria la ultima vez que cantaba,aun que no fuera solo.-Tercera "parte" de hey!Soul Sister-


Kaixo for everyone!(se decia así a todo el mundo? Yo que se..)

La tercera parte musical de nuestro Antonio cantante!(grito fan) Esta vez sera dueto con una persona que no se si conoceréis...bueno,luego lo escribo/comento. Se me ocurrió sin mas. Este tendrá algo especial:¡Antonio hace dueto con una chica! Y por ello...cuando veías la letra en negro (_**sease así de negrita**_**)** es que canta el español,mientras que en normal (_así,solo cursiva)_ es de la mujer,cuando son los dos,la cursiva esta subrayada (_sea así__)_ También novedad...¡no canta por aburrimiento!

Bueno...voy a dejar de decir cosas,que si no la gente se quedara sin sorpresas...

Espero que os vaya a gustar

* * *

><p><em>Breathe Gentle<em>

_(Respirar...tranquilizarse...esta ahí delante...)_

* * *

><p>El estaba listo junto a la que iba ha hacer ese dueto. ¿Como es que había acabado en aquella situación?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Bélgica había inscrito en secreto al español,que,aun que insistió en todos los idiomas que conocía, el no daba su brazo a torcer...a si que,lo hizo por las malas._

_-¡Bélgica!-le llamo furioso en plena reunión,delante de todos,ganándose una mirada matadora de su hermano Holanda-¡¿Como se te ocurre inscribirme en una de estas cosas?_

_-Me parecía una buena idea-dijo ella con simpleza_

_-¡Yo no voy a cantar para recaudar fondos!¡Ve tu por mi,cantas igual de bien!_

_-Gracias por el alago pero no,iras...¿Sabes que puedes ayudar a gente?_

_-¡Ayuda tu,no yo!-se quejo hinchando los mofletes_

_-Papa...¿El señor España es mala persona?-pregunto Sealand tras un breve pero cargado silencio_

_-¿Por que lo dices?_

_-Porque no quiere ayudar a la gente..._

_Todos se giraron para verle,con una mirada extraña_

_-¡Bel,esta me la pagas!¡Iré pero no volveré a cantar por ni para nadie en lo que me resta de vida!_

_-Pero...si no tienes fin de vida- dijo el holandés mirando al español-y no se cree ni yo ni nadie que no quieras cantar ni tu canción de siempre de tu estúpido video juego..._

_Pero el español no respondió...se marcho de la sala tan rápido como había llegado con los ojos encendidos de la ira._

_Cuando entro en lo que era el auditorio con su fiel guitarra,supo que el tendría que cantar la canción y practicarla ahí a diario. Suspiro,cansado de agüentar todo lo que le venia. Estaba andando tan absorto mirando al suelo que se choco por accidente con alguien. Los papeles salieron por los aires y aterrizaron en el suelo. El ayudo a cogerlos,sin ver el rostro,al tenderse lo, vio que era..._

_-¿Que haces tu aquí,Gwen?_

_-Perdí una apuesta y ahora estoy aquí...-se ruborizo cogiendo los papeles-por lo menos,no lo voy gritando y no lo sabe mas que la familia_

_-Ya se que estuvo mal,Gales,pero es que odio que haga eso Emma...¡me gusta ayudar pero no así!¡Que parezco mas cantante que país!_

_-Lo que mas gracia me hace es que luego pierdas Eurovision...y luego la gente quiera que cantes..._

_-Yo también pienso por que pasa eso,la verdad..._

_-mira...tengo una de mis ideas...¿Que tal si cantamos juntos?según he podido hablar con gente que no parecía imbécil,he descubierto que nos podemos "aliar" para cantar...así dará menos corte_

_Así es como Gales y España se juntaron para poder terminar con aquello de una santa vez. No fue tan tortura como se esperaba, pero encontraron una canción que bueno...les gustaba a ambos para cantar en español. A la gente le extraño encontrarse de vez en cuando a la galesa con el español,pero a ellos les dio igual,con tal de terminar con aquella tarea que prácticamente les habían impuesto._

_-¡Yo no voy a vestir eso!¡Es horrible!-se quejo horas antes la galesa al ver el vestido que querían que se pusiera_

_-¡Yo no me voy a poner traje y corbata!-también se quejo el español_

_-¡O lo hacéis o juro por mi (censurada) madre que...!_

_Ambos se callaron ante las exigencias del director,en el fondo,no les parecía tan mala la cosa,pero sabiendo que las naciones estarían ahí...daba miedo._

_Flashback fin._

* * *

><p>-Es vuestro turno,chicos...-aviso una chica antes de salir por piernas...<p>

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Gwen

-Pues claro...¿ronca no estarás?

-Pues claro que no...ni tu,por lo que oigo...

-Vamos aya..-susurraron a la vez ellos dos entrando en el escenario

Las luces les cegaron antes de entrar,pero no vacilaron en pasar,dejando a las naciones algo extrañadas porque estuvieran esos dos juntos. Cogieron los micros y se miraron en frente. La chica se quedo algo chocada al ver a algunas naciones reírse prácticamente de ver a su hermana con un vestido negro con palabra de honor que llegaba hasta las rodillas de puro milagro y en la cintura había un lazo de color blanco cuya tela caía y contrastaba con el color del vestido,no hacía mas que reafirmar su esbelto y bien dotado cuerpo,todo eso con unos pequeños tacones que en cierre habían unos lazos pequeños de color blanco;o eso creía ella. Mientras que el español decía que esperaba que les gustase la canción que habían preparado,se fijo en varias personas: Vio a su hermano junto con su vecina y vecino...se sonrojo al ver a su persona especial. Poso su mirada en la shock- helada Gales. El,a diferencia de ella,llevaba un simple traje negro,una camisa blanca y una corbata negra con los zapatos negros...como odiaba las corbatas y los trajes...Le cogió la mano y la beso, ganándose un sonrojo de la chica que desapareció al escuchar el inicio de la canción:el piano tocando

_**Oh~**_

_**Quiero dar a todos algo de mi**_

_**Quiero que usted me muestre que**_

_**la imperfección es en realidad el amor**_

_**Pensé que yo estaba maldecido,destinado a estar solo**_

_**Un circulo en un mundo de cuadrados,donde nadie me conocé**_

_**Por lo tanto,seguiré besando momentos**_

_**Pensé que era imposible**_

El español seguía mirando a la joven, con la mano cogida,y eso hizo el ha ciertos admiradores secretos de España se les hirviera la sangre. Una persona (N./A.:cuya nacionalidad se mantendrá en secreto,por que el lo ha pedido) estaba mirando fijamente al español. Amaba a Antonio,y sabía disimularlo perfectamente, bueno, eso creía el,delante de todos. A diferencia de los otros,el sabía quien amaba el español,y sabia que era correspondido,por que era el mismo,pero no reunido el valor suficiente para declarase, aun que sabía que si no lo decía pronto,seguramente lo perdería.

_**Respira...suave muy suave**_

_**No vayas detrás de mi**_

_**cuando el amor va más rápido**_

_**Respira...suave muy suave**_

_Nunca me dejes ir cuando el amor va mas rápido _

_Voy a ser apacible_

La chica había entrado con la voz algo baja,pero no había dudado,no iba a dar el gusto a sus hermanos,que querían ver como se bloqueaba delante de la gente. En aquellos instantes,a Arthur le daba igual...tan solo pedía que no jodiera la canción de su amado español,pero cierto hermano suyo que se estaba aguantando las ganas de fumar y la risa,porque a si se podía vengar de cuando le robo el tabaco.

_Mira,las fotografías solo tienen dos dimensiones_

_Pero el amor desafía toda lógica en una imagen_

_por encima de todo lo que es físico_

_Estoy cayendo,cayendo descontrolada mente,_

_y eso me aterra...demasiado!_

Guardo la cámara de fotos y grabo de inicio a fin la canción. Sabía que si lo subía a Internet,se forraría en cuestión de segundos. Nunca habían escuchado cantar a la galesa en español,que ocasiono que mas de una mirada se posara en ello con un gran asombro. Ella solo se fijaba en Antonio y empezaron a bailar un poco...lentamente para luego dar un paso mas decidido. No le temblaba la voz a la hora de cantar en otro idioma, delante de la gente y vestida con un vestido así.

_**Así que si mi brújula me confunde,**_

_**Y siento que camino ciego,**_

_**No digas adiós,** __no me dejes ocultarme,_

_Oh, por favor no me dejes en espiral,_

Aquello estaba siendo de locos para Antonio. Le encantaba cantar y dedicar canciones a su persona especial...pero últimamente se sentía mas cantante que nación y eso ya le había hartado...además, sentía que su persona especial lo que estaba amando era su voz,no el en si...pero aun así,que el amase su voz,tampoco le parecía de locos...por lo menos,algo era suyo.

_Torturada por ti...oh!dulce tortura_

_**Soy un pirata,ama mi fortuna**_

_Los muros han caído_

_La llave es tuya a la vez,estoy respirando_

Arthur miraba con celos como es que su hermana podía estar bailando con su español,al igual que el ruso,que aguantaba como podía...ya que la canción de su sol era bonita. No como el italiano,que se había largado para no escuchar ningún minuto mas...el odiaba como el español se estaba tomando la decisión de mantener en secreto el nombre de su amor secreto y eso lo desesperaba. La belga sabía a ciencia cierta que no lograría agüentar para siempre el simple hecho de no poder cantar ninguna canción...sobre todo si ella provocara que el rompiera esa promesa absurda...le encantaría cambiarse con la galesa y estar ella cantando con el,pero el sueño era eso,un sueño. A diferencia de todos los que amaban al español,el francés pensaba en como podría meterle mano mientras bebían.

_Respira...suave muy suave_

_No vayas detrás de mi cuando el amor va mas rápido_

_Respira...suave muy suave_

_Nunca me dejes ir cuando el amor va mas rápido_

_Voy a ser apacible_

_**Cada vez que corro,el amor va mas rápido**_

_Sin ti la soledad es eterna _

_**Aun te siento,**Aun te oigo aquí_

_Gritando:por favor espera por mi_

_Por que no quiero hacerte daño_

_Y no quiero perder esta vez tu amor_

_Si lo busco,lo encuentro_

_El amor va veloz,pero tu estas atrás _

_**Si buscas me ves**_

_**El bien mas secreto evita**_

_**Al hombre que no mira adelante nunca**_

_Oh~_

La canción había terminado y dejaron de bailar. El publico entero empezó a aplaudir y tras una reverencia,ellos se marcharon del escenario.

-Lo has echo de cine,Gwen- Felicito Antonio mientras se movían a los vestuarios- sabia que cantarías de puta madre en español

-Gracias-dijo ruborizándose un poco-tu también lo has echo excelente,Antonio

Esperaron a que todos acabaran para ir con todo el equipo a dar el último adiós y largarse a quitarse aquellas prendas. Al salir,se toparon con sus compañeros y se fueron a cenar,donde el español, la húngara y la belga mantenía una conversación en alta voz,donde el español insistía en no decir quien era su persona especial y que no volvería a cantar para nadie,por mucho que insistan y le metan en compromisos sin que el tuviera el conocimiento de ellos. De mientras,la galesa ahorcaba a su hermano escocés por reírse de ella por el traje que llevaba con el lazo blanco que recibió gratis.

La incógnita seguía ahí para todo el mundo: ¿A quien ama Antonio?Solo una persona lo sabe y sabe que es correspondido. Y ahora había que sumar otra pregunta:¿cuanto duraría Antonio sin cantar?

* * *

><p>Y es que la pregunta es:¿Quien es la media naranja de nuestro español favorito?¿Cuanto durara sin cantar ni en el Sing Star?.Por lo que he podido leer en el ultimo,hay dos mozas (espero que no os importe que os llame mozas)que apuestan por Holanda y Rusia,un puntillo a Inglaterra y el resto,para el famoso uke Lovino,conste acta que sea el nombre que me digáis,yo lo contabilizare,aun que ponga un "o" entre dos nombres de personajes (así...sin mas!)<p>

La canción de esta vez se titula (redoble de tambores) Breathe Gentle de Tiziano Ferro con Kelly Rowland...aquí abajo el nick.

Http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=zUpJHfmIXak

Espero que os haya gustado^^


End file.
